Sofia has something to say
by Calzonaforthewin
Summary: A different perspective on the current Robbin-Torres drama
1. Chapter 1

_**Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres POV**_

I may be a child, yes, but I also know more than I should for my age. I know something important is happening. My mommies aren't happy & they haven't been talking recently. Well, they are but they always end up arguing. I don't like listening to them, it makes me sad.

Mama and mommy have both been sad for a long time. They had a divorce - I didn't know what that was until recently - it means they split up, they cancelled their lives from each other because they didn't feel love. Which is silly because I know mama loves mommy and mommy loves mama. They've both told me. I watch Disney movies, I think love is a magical feeling and I don't know why my mothers cancelled theirs, their love was like a Disney film! They are two princesses in love! Princess Arizona and Princess Calliope!

The past few months mama has been super upset, I think it's because of Penny, mommy's girlfriend. Mama keeps calling her "Perfect Pretty Penny" and pulling a funny face which makes me laugh but we don't tell anyone. Penny is ok but I don't really like her. I think she is why my moms are more sad. So for that I don't like her!

Someone is knocking the door.

"Sof can you get that, it's mama!" Mommy asked me, I jump up from the sofa and open the door.

"Mama hiiii!" I reach up to Mama for a hug, she gives the best hugs!

"Hey my baby girl! How's my little superstar?" Mama asks me whilst spinning me in the air before squeezing me tight.

"I'm ok, just been thinking!" I tell her and she looks at me funny.

"Oh really?! What has a 6 year old got to think about?" she asks me.

"A fairytale!" I tell her back.

"oh and who's Prince Charming this time?" mama asks me.

"It's two Princesses in love actually!" I inform her and she smiles at me.

"Hi" says Mommy who just came in from the kitchen with some coffee and a hot chocolate for me! Yummy!

"Hi" says Mama to Mommy.

I feel sad because they don't smile at each other anymore.

"Are you ok?" I ask to them both, they look at each other, then at me.

"Sof lets sit down because we need to tell you some things" says Mommy.

I wait for Mama to sit on the sofa then sit on her lap. Mama looks like she's starting to get a tear.

"Sof honey, you know how much me and Mama love you and how you're the most important thing in the world to us right?" I nod to Mommy's question.

"Well some things have changed over the past couple of weeks which could affect all our futures so we need to see how you feel about the changes ok?" Says Mama and I nod along again.

"You know that Penny has got a new job starting next month in New York yes?"

"Yes mommy"

"Well what would you think of going to New York with Penny?" Mommy asks me.

"Like a holiday?!" I reply excitedly and quickly turn to look at Mama whose tears were on her cheek, I wipe them off "Mama what's wrong? You're crying" I wipe her face again.

"I know baby I'm sorry. I'm just missing you already!" Says mama.

"But I'm right here silly!" I say to mama and she squeezes me in her lap and shakes her head.

"Sofia, it would be like a really long holiday, like for a whole year. Would you like that?" Mommy asks.

"Mama would you come on holiday with us?" I ask.

"No baby girl, this holiday would just be you, Mommy and Penny. I'd stay here at home" she tells me.

"You don't want to come with us on holiday?" I ask her and she shakes her head again.

"It wouldn't be like a holiday really sweety, it means you'd be moving to New York with Penny and I. We'd have a new house to live in, a new school and new friends but Mama stays here in Seattle" says Mommy.

I've gone very sad and I start crying as well as Mama.

"Have I been bad?" I ask them both.

"God no Sofia, why would you say that?" asked mama.

"Because you want me to leave my friends and my school, I must have done something wrong" I cry more and mama pulls me in for a hug.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I want to stay with Penny but for that to happen I need to move with Penny and you would have to come with us to New York" explains Mommy.

"But what about Mama? Nobody will be here with her. I don't want to go to New York, I want to stay with my friends and with Mama so that she has someone!" I say holding onto mama's arm and looking at her.

"Mama can I stay here with you and my friends?" I ask her.

"Yes baby girl of course you can! I would love for that to happen! We'll have so much fun, but, if you stay with me in Seattle, it means you wouldn't see Mommy and Penny for a year. How would that make you feel?" Mama asks me.

"Mommy why can't you stay here with me and Mama?" ask Mommy.

"Because I'm in a relationship with Penny and need to support her. I really want you to come with us because I couldn't go a year without you and just see you in the holidays" mommy tells me.

"Well if mama can't come with us then I don't want to go anywhere please?" I ask, I'm crying again.

"Oh baby girl, I love you so much!" Says mama kissing my head.

"Mama and mommy you are the best mums in the world! If daddy was here, he'd say that too and that we should all be together as a family forever so I want us to stay here together, not in New York. We are a family, Penny isn't. Penny can go on her own she's a grown up!" I tell them. They look a bit shocked.

"You miss daddy?" Mommy asks me.

"Every day. I look at his photo every night before sleeping. I can't see daddy or hug him or watch a film with him when I want but I can with my mommies and if we go to New York I won't be able to see Mama or hug her so no Mommy, I don't want to move!" I say, crossing my arms to make a point.

"I miss daddy too, we all do" says Mama.

"Mommy you still love Mama and Mama loves you, please can we move back to our old house with the big garden and live together again so you can both be happier?!" I ask both my mommies who look at each other, then at me, then back to each other...


	2. Chapter 2

_Sofia's POV_

Mommy asked me to play in my room for a bit so her and Mama could talk about adult stuff, which I think means it's about me so here I am in my room but I'm not in the mood to play. I'm too sad, I don't want to be apart from either of my moms, I'd miss them both too much. Why can't they both just stay here?!

 _General POV_

Downstairs, Arizona and Callie are both sat at either end of the sofa, sipping their warm coffees and not saying much at all but both thinking along the same lines about what their daughter had said last. Arizona couldn't sit still so she stood up and started pacing back and forth behind the sofa, stretching her neck from side to side to try and remove some tension.

"Well, that went as bad as I had imagined!" Callie says finally breaking the silence.

"Callie what did you expect? She was never going to be happy with seeing just one of us, she's a child, she needs her parents!" Arizona responds.

"Yeh and it was pretty clear she'd choose you!" Callie says.

"That's because in her eyes, you're the bad cop in this one, you and Penny because it's Penny that has the new job and because Penny has you now you want both Penny and Sofia in a new city whilst I'm left behind...I think Sofia doesn't want me to be on my own, honestly, I don't want that either!" replies Arizona.

"I don't want you to be alone either Arizona but I can't not see my daughter for a year!"

"Oh but it's ok if I don't see her for a year? That's real nice Cal, good to see you still see so little of me!" Arizona bites.

"Hey! I never for one second have ever judged your ability as a mother or doubted your love for Sofia, I've told you before you're just as much her mama as I am!" Callie responds.

"So why are you so set on taking her away from me? She's the only thing I have left in my life to breathe for every day! I've had too many losses, you can't take the one thing I have left, please Calliope!" Arizona begs, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Arizona, I get it, with everything I really do. I just can't see how we can sort this out without letting the judge decide, we're going in circles" Callie says.

"Well, what Sof said earlier, was she telling the truth?" Arizona asks.

"About what?" responds Callie.

"You still being in love with me, where did she pick that up from?"

"She said the same about you"

"I asked you first!"

"Arizona I'll always love you, you were the love of my life, I never imagined we'd end up like this. A failed marriage, too much tragedy and heartache for three lifetimes over. We went through so much together that you'll always be an important part of me, forever, but of course I'll say in front of Sof that I love you, I do but I'm happy with Penny now, I've moved on and have a chance of happy again, I don't want to miss it, I know it seems crazy because we haven't been together for even five months but, I think there's something there, I hope you can understand." Callie explained to Arizona who was sat back on the couch, quietly listening to Callie, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"Well I guess I know where I stand. That's where the difference is" Arizona responds shakily.

"What difference?" Callie asks.

"The different types of love you and I have for each other" says Arizona dejectedly "I'm going to check on our daughter" Arizona says hurriedly, fleeing from her ex-wife before she breaks down, whilst Callie calls after her, miffed she didn't get her explanation.

 _Sofia's POV_

I pick up two picture frames from my cabinet and sit on my bed, holding the photos on my lap and look at the first one.

"Hi Daddy! I miss you so much right now. Especially today, I could do with you today. I think Mommy is taking me from Mama, I don't want to leave Seattle, what would I do without you AND mama? Mommy will always be with Penny, I'll have no friends - I can't leave Zola, Bailey, Ellis and Tuck! I wish you were alive Daddy, I think you and Lexie would have babies so I'd be an older sister! I need to do something Daddy, I need to get my mommies to stay together...but how do I do that?!" I ask out loud looking at the other photo on my lap - one of me, mama and mommy at the beach, all of us are wrapped under a blanket and cuddling each other, I'm looking up at mommies who are looking at each other in love.

I hear Mama go in her bedroom and start crying so I go in after her with my pictures. I hop up onto mama's bed and crawl in front of her whilst she's lying down crying, I hold her hand.

"Mama please don't be sad, look I bought a picture to look at" I show mama the picture of the beach which makes her cry more and pull me in for a hug.

"I can't lose you as well baby girl, I've already lost mommy, for good" mama says quietly.

"You won't lose me Mama, never, I promise. We just need mommy to fall in love with us again!" I tell her and cuddle in for a bear hug, whilst smiling at mama who smiles back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

I've been downstairs for a while now on my own, waiting for Arizona and Sofia to return downstairs, I thought I'd give them some time but didn't want to leave as I think there's still some unfinished business. I could hear Arizona crying a short while ago which upset me, hating the thought that I'm the cause. I'm still pondering over Arizona's comment from earlier about there being a difference in love. I'm pretty sure that was a green light to let me know she still loves me, if she hadn't had run upstairs then she would have seen me turn to mallow - hearing that gave me butterflies and made my breath catch slightly. She's always had that effect on me, the butterflies. I don't get them with Penny...maybe I thought I did at the beginning but after hearing Arizona today, I had a thunderbolt of butterflies which definitely hasn't happened in a long time, maybe it's just her.

After finishing my coffee and looking around the room at the photos on the walls...at least half of which contain me and I can't help feel a few little flutters in my stomach again and thinking back to those moments, which were amazing, every single one of them. I haven't heard any noise from upstairs in at least 20 minutes so decide to go and check on Sofia.

"Sofia?" I call when I pop my head in her room...hmmm maybe they're in Arizona's room...I quietly make my way down the hall to see the door is half open. I slowly pop my head around the door and peep my head around the door as it was so quiet. _Oh gosh...they're so adorable together_ I think to myself upon seeing Sofia cuddled up in Arizona's protective arms, both of them are curled up towards each other. I can't help but pull my phone from my pocket and capture the precious moment...not that I'm being creepy or anything, it's just one of those moments you can't let slip away. I can also see some photos on the bed, without even thinking, my feet automatically move me in the bedroom towards the two sleeping forms. _I can't separate these two...they're two peas in a pod...Sofia doesn't cuddle up to me like that!_ I then pick up the two frames and I can feel my tear ducts become weak just looking at them. Mark Sloan how much do I miss you! I could really do with him being around at the moment, he'd be able to talk sense into everything! He'd also be so disappointed over what's happened to our little family over the years, he was going to be drinking at our 60th wedding anniversary. I then look to the other picture of us three girls, it was possibly my favourite family photo, just looking at it takes me right back to the moment...a care-free weekend at the beach with my two favourite ladies, there was nothing I loved more than spending our days off together as a family.

"Hey" I'm pulled out of the moment when Arizona had opened her eyes.

"This is one of my favourite photos...I was just taking a trip down memory lane" I tell her and she nods.

"It was pretty magical" agrees Arizona.

"We didn't really get to finish talking earlier..." I start

"I think you should just go...Sof won't stir for at least an hour...I'm sure you need to go and see Penny" says Arizona "I can drop her over in the morning".

"Arizona please, I feel like there's more to discuss" I tell her.

"No right now there isn't. You're going to New York. I'm not. We need to arrange something for Sofia but I'm going to put up one hell of a fight to keep her with me" says Arizona.

"I know you will...you protect the things you love" I tell her "but so will I and I need to speak with Penny so I'm going to go now. I'll see you both tomorrow, maybe we can talk more then?" I prompt the question, looking at THE bluest eyes I've ever seen, biting my lip.

"Yeh maybe" was the simple reply I received.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia's POV

Over the past few days I've been thinking of how I can get my mommies back together again, I need to be quick because mommy keeps talking about New York only being a few weeks away with Penny. I haven't seen Mama for a few days but I get to see her tonight for the weekend which I can't wait for, we have so much fun! I have an idea about using happy memories of when we were a proper family together and using it against mommy, I'm going to need help from mama, I hope she'll help me!

"Sof, come on it's time to go see Mama for the weekend!" says Mommy who looked dressed up.

"You've got a new dress, where are you going Mommy?" I asked her.

"Me and Penny are going out for food tonight baby" mommy tells me and I quickly turn my attention to my bag on the floor.

"Oh ok, I'm ready can we go now?!" I ask Mommy, she nods and takes my bag.

About 20 minutes later we arrive at Mama's, I run up and knock the door with Mommy walking behind me.

"There's my superstar!" Mama says excitedly as she opens the door and hugs me.

"I missed you Mama! Can we build a quilt den and sleep in it tonight?!" I asked with my fingers crossed.

"Anything you want kiddo!" Mama says then sees Mommy at the door with my bag, she stares for a while at Mommy's legs...

"Hi, here's her bag!" Says Mommy.

"Great! You uh...you look really pretty" says Mama.

"Oh...thank you! I should get going!" Says Mommy looking away.

"Bye Mommy!" I say before running upstairs to get all the quilts and throwing them down the stair case ready to build a den.

"Sof just be careful! What do you want to eat tonight?" asks Mama

"Pizza and ice cream!" I yell.

"Your wish is my command! I'll order pizza now then start clearing the room for our den!" Says Mama.

It's been a while since we are the pizza and ice cream, me and Mama had made a huge den with quilts and blankets and pillows, I put some of my teddies in there as well and now we're laying down on the floor.

"Mama, can you help me with something I need to do for school?" I ask her.

"I'd love to sweety, what do we need to do?" She asks me.

"I need to look through our photo albums for a school project and pick my favourite photos then write why I like them" I tell her...I don't really!

"That sounds fun! I'll go get them and we can look through them together!" Mama says, I smile my best smile back.

I really hope my plan works! I don't think mama will be happy I'm lying about what I'm doing if she finds out, if my plan works it'll all be worth it! Now I need to think about when I can get start working on Mommy, it has to be when Penny isn't at the house...maybe I can pretend I'm sick one day next week when I stay with her...yes I'll do that!

"Ok bug here we go, these are the ones with the most photos, let's start looking!" Says Mama coming back in the den and putting the albums in front of us.

I start from the beginning of the red one which I know is from before I was born and put it on my lap whist I sit on Mama's lap who lays again the pillows. I open the book and the first photo is of Mommy and Mama together at a wedding, Mommy is in a black dress and kissing Mama on the cheek.

"I like that blue dress Mama, I've never seen you wear it!" I say to her.

"That was an old one I had especially for that wedding baby. It was one of the first times your Mommy & I went out as a couple, it was to Uncle Alex's first wedding! I don't have it anymore because it ummm got ripped slightly so I had to put it in the bin!" Mama told me.

"How did it break?" I ask

"It got caught on something that night. Did you want to keep this picture?" Mama asks...she's not telling me the whole truth, it must be about Mommy.

"Yes please!" I say then start looking for more photos, the next few are some of mommy on her own, then some of mama on her own, there's photos with their friends, I spot uncle Alex, uncle Richard, aunty Teddy and aunty Bailey. The next one I see makes me giggle out loud and so does mama when she sees it. It's a photo my mommies have taken themselves looking at the camera and laughing - mama is laughing at mommy who had a whole pizza slice in her mouth and sauce over her face.

"Oh my gosh! It looks like a food fight and you're in bed! You say I can't have food in my bedroom mama but you do!" I say to Mama not impressed.

"That was a long time ago sweety when we didn't have any rules about where we ate, me and mommy had a few adult drinks and then we ended up having a play fight with some pizza and I took this picture on my phone when I had just shoved a slice of pizza in Mommy's face and it went all over her chin!" Mama giggled.

"Well I hope you didn't get it on the bed! It would smell like pizza!" I say sternly.

"Oh I made sure it was cleaned right up so no need to worry about that!" Mama tells me but she has a funny look in her eyes like she's remembering the photo.

"I'll keep this one as well please!" I say, it must be important if she pulls that face.

When we got to the end of the albums, I could make a whole new album myself. There are so many photos I have and I made Mama tell me the story to every single one so I know more about how much my mommies were in love...mama definitely is...now I just need to make mommy realise she still has love for mama, then nobody will go to New York...well...hopefully Penny does!

When I'm back to Mommy's house I'll start my plan I thought as I drift off to sleep that night next to Mama in our den.


End file.
